Pass the Torch
}} Pass the Torch (also known as Escape the Other Tribe's Fun House + Pass the Torch) is a recurring activity challenge that originated in and reappeared in . Rules On go, one member of your tribe will post *grabs torch*, then to pass the torch to another tribe member that will have to escape the Bedroom, they must be able to post *runs to escape (other tribe)’s Bedroom* three times in a row, to stop the person with the torch, members of the other tribe can post *keeps (name of member competing on the other tribe) in the bedroom* which will block the 3 in a row. Anyone on either tribe can block whether they will be one of the 4 members playing or not. Once they get 3 runs in a row without getting stopped they will have escape the bedroom and they can pass the torch to a second member of your tribe who will have to put on a clown suit to get past the other tribe’s security monitors as the Fun House Clown. To put on a clown suit the player must post *takes off clothes*, *transforms into an african-american female*, *dies lips green*, *dies hair blonde*, *puts on red top*, and *adds black butterfly glasses* in separate posts. Once they do that, they must change their avi to this, they can NOT change their avi to it beforehand, WHEN THEY CHANGE THEY MUST WEAR THE AVI AS PUNISHMENT FOR 24 HOURS. Note: I will allow you to get 1 thing wrong on this but it has to be small. https://media.giphy.com/media/YGaHeOkeNRpVC/giphy.gif After that, they must post *goes through security monitors*, after that, they are free to pass the torch to a 3rd member of their tribe. This member must go through the House of Cocks. To escape the House of Cocks you have to let 3 machines fuck you in the asshole by getting 3 users to mail BOTH HOSTS *fucks (Your Name) in the ass*, IF THE PERSON ONLY MAILS 1 HOST IT ONE WILL NOT COUNT Direct Link to Mail us Both: http://www.tengaged.com/mail/?action=mailto&to=noah_kondon,VegasBoy94 Once you have 3 people, me or Zac will post GO (Your Name) and then you will be able to pass the torch to a 4th member of your tribe who will be the final person competing. That person must solve a word puzzle which will be mailed when the torch is passed to them, once they solve it, they can post the correct phrase which will open the doors making them escape the Other Tribe’s Fun House winning them the challenge and safety from the first tribal council. To pass the torch during this challenge post *passes torch to (Insert Player Name Here)* History This challenge first appeared in , in which tribes had to complete various tasks before placing their torch on the final pedestal. The Aljadid tribe won this challenge, starting their winning streak. This challenge reappeared in as the first immunity challenge. Both tribes had inactive people carrying the torches, and in the end Nghi beat Mang to win the first challenge. Winners } |- | | Tribal Reward | |}